prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Noise
is the main antagonist of ''Suite Pretty Cure♪. His main aim is to complete the Melody of Sadness by controlling Mephisto and Trio the Minor using the Evil Noise, and creating Minor Land. Long before the series, he was sealed away by Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone, but was revived once again when the Melody of Sadness was performed. He plans to erase all sound from the world. Personality Noise is the true mastermind of the series, and the main controller of Minor Land. For him, the most beautiful sound is silence, so he hates beautiful music and the heartbeat of life and plans to erase all sound from Major Land and the human world. He is described by Aphrodite as the "power of darkness" and by Otokichi as the "most extreme evil", and is thus much feared. He believes that the heart is foolish and easily swayed by evil, and views his subordinates not as comrades, but as "useless ones" whom he treats with ruthlessness and cruelty. He displayed great joy when he managed to seal away his enemies Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone, but lost control of his emotions when Hibiki pointed out that he was actually unhappy. History First Defeat In the past, he faced off against the Crescendo Tone during his invasion of Major Land, and though he managed to seal her away in the Healing Chest and hid the Chest away in the Forest of Magical Echoes, his other opponent Otokichi managed to injure him greatly and sealed him in stone, thus fossilizing him. In his sealed form, he used his last energy to flee from Major Land. When Mephisto entered the Forest to recover the Healing Chest, he brainwashed Mephisto into creating Minor Land. He then used Mephisto to recruit Trio the Minor and Siren, getting them to collect sad energy to revive him. When he was sealed, he also secretly dispatched subordinate Golems to Major Land to give trouble to the warriors, and ordered Howling and Major 3 to steal all sound from Major Land.Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! His appointed right hand man is Falsetto, and Noise used him to keep an eye on Mephisto and the others. Revival as Pii-chan In episode 37, Falsetto managed to sing part of the Melody of Sadness, allowing Noise to escape from his stone confinement. Disguising himself as a little bird, he stayed close to Ako, and stole away the notes which the Cures had collected in the Fairy Tones.SPC38, SPC39 After that, he used his psychic power to shake the frame of the pipe organ, intending to crush Otokichi, but Hibiki saw through his disguise just in time. Having failed, he returned to Minor Land with his subordinates. Achieving Final Form In episode 44, with the Melody of Sadness complete, Falsetto's singing brought Noise fully back to life. He started turning all humans to stone, plunging the human world into silence. He then headed to Major Land to exterminate all sound, and managed to seal away long-time enemies Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone. However, the Cures managed to injure him gravely, forcing him to retreat for the time being. As an overly-concerned Falsetto fussed over him, he absorbed Falsetto within himself and made a miraculous recovery. After absorbing Bassdrum and Baritone as well, he managed to evolve into his final humanoid form. Much stronger than before, he defeated the four Cures in one blow and turned the rest of Major Land into stone. Last Battle In episode 47, the Cures asked Noise what his true goal was. Due to his ugly and fearsome voice and appearance, Noise had been continually shunned by the world. Full of hatred, he intended to create a silent world in which even he himself would cease to exist. Hearing that, Cure Melody realized that Noise's heart was actually full of sorrow. After a fierce battle, the Crescendo Cures managed to purify Noise with their final attack, Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Before he disappeared, the Cures managed to catch him, telling him that their goal was to "protect his smile". Hearing that, Noise smiled at the Cures for the last time before vanishing into light. At the end of episode 48, the Cures go to the outside of the church where Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone were residing to waiting. Suddenly a familiar noise appeared alarming Otokichi and Crescendo Tone. It was Noise appearing as P-chan standing on the stones. Strangely, the Cures were glad to see him as he was a "friend", confusing Otokichi. They tell him even though happiness doesn't mean sadness, it doesn't disappear and they want to move forward to tomorrow with P-Chan. Hibiki tells P-chan that they will be together, making P-chan happier. Trivia *His true form, which is a skeletal bird, can be seen whenever a Negatone is summoned. *Along with Goyan, Pierrot and Dyspear, Noise appears in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! as a revived villain. *Noise shares a voice actor (Ryusei Nakao) with Night Pumpkin from Go! Princess Pretty Cure Film. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Pii = {| | |-|Noise (Beast Form) = {| | |-|Noise (Humanoid Form) = {| | References Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪